


mind over matter

by cvtqr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtqr/pseuds/cvtqr
Summary: was it all a lie?
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	mind over matter

If there was one thing jean could wish for, it would be to wake up in a peaceful, quiet environment. Unfortunately for him he lived with Sasha, Cnnie, and Marco.

They are his best friends but sometimes he just wished they could find their own places. Except for Marco. He could stay.

**_8:34 am ; november 19th, 2020 - jean's pov_ **

Sleeping so silently, I suddenly felt the sun shine bright onto my face

"Jeannn, it's time to wake up"

I opened my eyes and flipped over to see Marco, looking like he's already been up. Dressed up in his work shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone. Facing the window, I could see all his freckles being complemented by the sunlight. The soft smile was enough to put one on my face, god it was so contagious.

"You're lucky you look good in that work attire or else I would've killed you for waking me up." I rolled back over, hoping to sleep a little longer.

That didn't last though after I felt a familiar pair of soft hands up against my bare shoulders, followed small butterfly kisses and a small mutter of I love you. Turning back over I placed a short and sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, have a good day at work."

After hearing the door move open, I figured I'd get up for the day.

Putting on some athletic clothes I headed out my room and into the kitchen to be met with Connie. Sasha was of course passed out on the couch in the arms of Niccolo. Connie had a worried expression on his face, I wasn't sure why though.

"Jean, when's your next doctor's appointment?"

_The sentence I hear way too many times a week. I never know why my friends are always on my back with asking me about the doctor._

"tch what are you my mom? i have one today at 3pm if you or sasha plan on coming like always."

_I guess they're always asking because they care but it always pisses me off. I feel like the only thing they care about is my heath. I'm an adult that's completely capable of taking care of myself. I mean my sickness doesn't even effect my daily life so why do they care so much? My life is perfect with Marco and Marco only._

Before I could hear his response I bolted out the front door of our apartment, slamming it

_**8:52am ; november 19th, 2020** _

Back at the apartment Sasha and her boyfriend woke up from the impact of the door.

"What's his problem this morning?"

"Sasha, it's getting worse."

“What do you mean worse?” niccolo chimed in

“I-its not just talking anymore. I can't come to repeat myself to him each morning because he’ll just forget by the evening.”

Unwrapping herself from the blankets, Sasha got up and walked over to Connie, pulling him into her arms.

“I know its jean but i don't know if I can stand to see him live like this anymore.”

“It’s ok con’, he’ll get better soon a-and he’ll go back to being our best friend. Right?”

“I hope so.”

The mood was dull the rest of the morning in the apartment shared by the three friends.

_**9:25am ; november 19th, 2020 - connie's pov** _

Hmph, mornings are pretty boring here. God only knows what Sasha and Niccolo are doing in the bathroom right now. I cant not be happy for them though, Sasha needed someone else. I just wish that Jean would finally- _god that ringtone is annoying._

“Hello.”

_Hello, can i please speak to a Connie Springer or a Sasha Blouse?_

“Uh this is Nonnie speaking.”

_Oh okay, this is Doctor Smith. I am just confirming a 3pm appointment for Mr. Kirstein._

“Yup, we’ll be there at 3 today, is everything okay? We usually just call to confirm on our way there.”

_...yeah. I was actually calling to let you know that it would be preferred if you and Miss Blouse would come in today._

“Alright i’ll let her know. Have a good morning doctor.”

_You too Mr. Springer_

_**2:36pm ; november 19th, 2020 - jean’s point of view** _

“JEAN! let’s go it takes a few minutes to get there!”

_Tch, oh yeah I cant wait. The both of them tagging along like I'm a child._

There's nothing even wrong with me to begin with. All I have to do is tell the doctor I'm experiencing no symptoms, simple as that.

_**3;27pm ; november 19th, 2020** _

The doctors office was close to empty. Just a young blonde kid, with someone who looked a bit older sitting beside him.

“Falco Grice.”, the nurse said while walking opening the door.

15 minutes later jean was called in to run some tests, while doctor Erwin Smith called Connie and Sasha into a nearby room to go over some things.

“I should’ve told you this over the phone doc, but its gotten extremely worse. It started a few months ago with him just sulking and looking at memories, to him talking to himself thinking its him, a-and now” Connie couldn't help the slight tears forming in the corner of his eyes, Sasha's hand finding his upper back to rub it with some comfort.

“I-its like he’s actually there living with us-” connie was cut off by jean coming into the room.

“Thank you, Mr.Springer. You guys may head out for today. His test results should be in tomorrow and i’ll give you all a call after I go over them. - spend today with the people you love, friends, family, whoever. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow.”

“Take care!” the three friends said

_connie sighed, he never told jean to spend the day with the people he loved_

_**5:15pm ; november 19, 2020** _

Sasha, Niccolo, and Jean were playing each other in a video game. Jean's mood lifted, as he played with his friends.

Connie on the other hand was trying to get in touch with all their friends, telling them to all meet at a restaurant.

He wasn't going to lie to himself, he was scared out of his mind. He tried to tell himself that he was overthinking but the pieces were all coming together. The change in Jean’s behavior, the doctor telling them to spend time with the people he loved. He didn't know exactly what he meant by that but it was better safe than sorry.

_if it is what he’s thinking, he didn’t want to not give the rest of their friends an opportunity to say-_

“GOODBYE! I AM DONE PLAYING THIS STUPID GAME.” Sasha dropped the controller and ran off into her room

“Babe you’re not even that bad come on!”

Niccolo soon chased behind her, closing the door once he got into her room. Jean started laughing at his friend’s behavior before getting up and joining Connie at the kitchen counter.

“I think marco’s working late today. Is there anyway you could tell everyone to meet at 9ish so that he could come?”

_connnie sighed_

“I-i did think of that but the restaurant only had a reservation for around six. I'm sure mar-”

_his voice started to choke up a bit._

“I'm sure marco wouldn't mind anyway.”


End file.
